1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cubic class polyhedral puzzles based on variations and extensions of the 2.times.2.times.2 cube. Spherical and shell analogue puzzles are also disclosed. Each puzzle is comprised of various pieces which rotate in groups relative to each other in such a way as to alter the surface configurations. Each surface configuration is assigned a particular color, picture, number or design. The objecet and the challenge is to perform twists and turns aimed at restoring the surfaces to their original configuration or to other interesting designs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention generalizes the "Rubik's" Cube (Rubik's Cube is a registered trademark of Ideal Toy Corporation), "Pyraminx" tetrahedron ("Pyraminx" is a registered trademark of Tomy Corporation), and similar cubic puzzles. This invention introduces a variety of shapes, a wide range of challenges, and ease of assembly.